


Momotaro

by Rosa94



Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa94/pseuds/Rosa94
Summary: Momotaro encuentra algo inesperado en su viaje de caza de ogros.
Relationships: Morinaga Tetsuhiro/Tatsumi Souichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Momotaro, era el nombre por el que era conocido en su mundo, significaba niño nacido de un durazno. Según la leyenda, el era el héroe que debía salvar a los pueblos de los temibles ogros 

Cuando empezó su viaje nunca imaginó que todo se cumpliría como en la leyenda que le contaban sus padres adoptivos cuando era un niño. 

Durante su aventura conoció una monita, un perro y un faisán. Justo en el orden que recordaba.

Si todo seguía de acuerdo a la historia, él vencería sin duda al jefe de los ogros. Aunque sería una batalla muy difícil…

-¿Hacia dónde vamos Momotaro?- pregunto Kanako, la monita, que fue su primera amiga cuando decidió seguir su destino.

-Hacia el este, dónde se encuentra la guarida del jefe de los ogros.

-No me digas que ya vamos a enfrentar al jefe.. así no es la historia- refutó el perro estafador, Isogai. 

Ese perro los había engañado para llevarlos hacia una trampa para que los capturaran y aunque se arrepintió después y decidió ayudarlos, Morinaga seguia desconfiando un poco de él.

-Es verdad, la leyenda dice que debemos recorrer más pueblos y hacer más amigos o vencer enemigos, creo… - dijo un confundo faisán, un ave llamado Hiroto, que había decidido ayudarlos debido a los actos nobles del grupo.

-Pero es más fácil así, no es importante si nos saltamos un poco la leyenda.-dijo Morinaga encogiéndose de hombros.

La verdad era que Momotaro no estaba tan a gusto con vagar por el país solo salvando gente de los ogros. Era buena la parte de ser un héroe y ayudar a las personas pero también era mucha responsabilidad. El no creyó que era la persona indicada para pasar toda su vida haciendo eso.

Sin embargo durante su viaje encontró una forma de librarse de esa leyenda a la cual estaba destinado. 

-Reescribir la historia… te estás buscando problemas tú solo- dijo Isogai.

Morinaga solo lo ignoro. Era una maldición más que una leyenda. Había días en los que se preguntaba por qué le había tocado ese destino.

En medio del desierto el grupo de amigos aventureros viajan para encontrar la tribu de los ogros. Los ogros eran criaturas temibles, indeseables y amargadas. 

Ellos invaden los pueblos y saquean el trabajo de los granjeros. Morinaga , mientras recorría el desierto, pudo darse una idea de porqué hacían eso. Es decir, los ogros eran criaturas con mala fama desde siempre, no eran bienvenidos en los pueblos, debido a esto era normal que esas criaturas se aislaran en un lugar tan recóndito pero era el lugar donde asentaban el problema. Como era un desierto, no podían cosechar nada por lo tanto se veían en la necesidad de ir a robar para conseguir comida, Morinaga no podía imaginar a ningún aldeano dándole trabajo a un ogro. La simple idea era bizarra.

Casi sintió un poco de lastima por aquellas criaturas, casi.

El había peleado con ogros y sabía lo violentos que podían ser, además de viles, tramposos y mentirosos.

A lo lejos y mientras sus compañeros hablaban de trivialidades. Momotaro vio lo que parecía ser una guarida, demasiado grande, inconscientemente sostuvo con fuerza su arma. 


	2. Chapter 2

En la entrada de la cueva fueron recibidos por un ogro que parecía usar un garrote como arma. Solo podía apreciar su silueta estilizada en la profunda oscuridad de la cueva.

-¿Qué demonios creen que hacen? - dijo levantando la voz y caminando hacia ellos. 

La entrada de la cueva era grande y parecía ser muy profunda. Morinaga empezó a pensar que tal vez era una mala idea saltarse la leyenda. 

Sin embargo ¿No podía retroceder ahora?

Por un momento dudo en si debía presentarse, fue más un reflejo tradicional, pero se detuvo. Los ogros eran criaturas groseras, sin modales, además, por la forma en que los recibidos el tipo, parecía ser alguien bruto, alguien no civilizado.

El perro decidió responder debido al silencio de su “héroe”.

-¡El es Momotaro y viene a pelear con el jefe de los ogros!

La figura del hombre abandonó las sobras y se mostró ante ellos. 

Por supuesto que cada persona presente tenía pensamientos divergentes sobre el ogro.

-¿Eres el jefe? - Preguntó Isogai.

-Claro que sí- respondió, sin darse importancia, como queriendo restarle importancia a la revelación.

Isogai fue el primero en desconfiar.

-¿Y tu gente, dejarán pelear al jefe solo? - Era una pregunta malintencionada.

Souichi no respondió, se limitó a mirar al joven que parecía ser el líder. Para él no era algo fuera de lo común, aunque no era común que vinieran viajeros a querer eliminarlos, era algo a lo que su especie estaba acostumbrada. 

-¿Eres tú, el que dice que peleará conmigo? -

Morinaga solo lo miro de arriba a abajo, anonadado. 

-Bueno, intentalo si te atreves ¡haz lo que sea si es que puedes!

-¡Espera! -Dijo Momotaro levantando ambas manos, en señal de paz.

-Que demonios ..

Al ver al ogro bajo la luz del sol del desierto, el joven héroe, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el hombre con cuernos le resultaba extrañamente encantador.

era extrañamente pálido para alguien que vivía en el desierto ..

Aunque eso tal vez se deba a que no salía de su cueva.

También era curioso el hecho de que fuera delgado. No era el estereotipo de ogro que imagino Morinaga, en absoluto.

Tal vez era el calor…

o la deshidratación o ambas cosas pero .. 

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Probablemente era lo último que todos los presentes esperaban escuchar.

Al ver que el ogro no respondió, Morinaga decidió presentarse primero.

-Soy Momotaro… pero puedes llamarme Morinaga, el perro es Isogai, el faisán se llama Hiroto y ..

-¡Espera! ¡Estás loco! ¡¿Cómo puedes revelar nuestra identidad así nada más ?! ¡Eres el peor héroe que alguna vez haya existido! - Isogai estaba indignado. No podía creer que ese campesino sea le héroe de la leyenda, parecía un chiste cruel del destino.

Hiroto se mantuvo apático pero extrañamente interesado en la decisión de Morinaga.

Souichi no sabía qué pensar sobre la situación, era la primera vez que alguien no venía en busca de una pelea.

-¿Que vas a hacer? ¿Vas a pelear conmigo o no?

-No,no, solo quiero hablar ..

-El peor héroe ...- susurro Isogai.


	3. Chapter 3

Isogai era el más escéptico respecto a la escena que estaba presenciando.

-Puedo ayudarte ..- dijo el supuesto salvador. 

Souichi se limitaba a escuchar atento y asentir en algunas ocasiones. Estaba de brazos cruzados. Ambos estaban frente a frente hablando. 

Vaya supuesta batalla final ...

"Tiene que ser una broma .. debería ser una broma"

La mayoría de la gente de los pueblos sabía la leyenda de Momotaro. Él supo que debía sospechar en cuanto vio a ese campesino. No porque no creyera que fuera el susodicho, en realidad era idéntico a como lo describe la leyenda físicamente, era debido a su personalidad su porte.

O quizás Isogai había idealizado al héroe…

Sea como fuera, esto era demasiado bizarro a los ojos del perro porque él había visto la destrucción que ocasionaron los ogros en cada pueblo que saqueaban.

-Uh, Morinaga ...- dijo Kanako.

-Él está actuando impulsivamente como siempre-acotó Hiroto.

-Pero esto es otro nivel, que planea al hacer un ogro su aliado, apenas lo conoce ..- Isogai no necesita enumerar todos los contra que le venían a la mente.

Hiroto y Kanako eran perfectamente capaces de darse cuenta de una idea.

Cuando al parecer terminaron de conversar, el grupo conformado por un perro, un faisán y una monita vio al ogro caminar hacia adentro de la cueva ya Momotaro venir hacia ellos.

-Bueno, parece que nos acompañara-dijo con una cara sonriente. Isogai sintió que la frustración se apoderaba de él.

-¡¿Estas demente?!

No iba a dejar que Morinaga lo ignorara esta vez.

-No te estoy preguntando-afirmó firmemente. Ambos se mataron con la mirada por unos segundos.

-¿Cómo lo convenciste? - preguntó la monita, con una mano tapando su boca, como muestra de preocupación ante cómo se desarrollaran las cosas.

Isogai y Morinaga la miraron sorprendidos. No esperaban su intervención, ni su curiosidad por el ogro.

Si Isogai era sincero, tenía que admitir que esa pregunta era muy acertada, él también tenía curiosidad.

Hiroto también pensó un instante sobre eso.

-Le ofrecí conocimientos sobre el mundo exterior-

-¿Y aceptó? Ni siquiera te conoce ..- preguntó Isogai, tan escéptico como siempre.

Morinaga se encogió de hombros. No les iba a contar que le costó un poco convencerlo. Ni mucho menos que la parte decisiva que hizo que el ogro aceptara fue la search de un tesoro que era todavía más indecisa y difusa que cualquier otra leyenda.

Pero que por suerte resultó ser una leyenda muy conocida entre los ogros.

Aunque solamente era cuestión de tiempo para que su equipo se enterara ...

-Le prometí que podría acompañarnos en la búsqueda del tesoro del dragón.

Se arrepintió cuando terminó de pronunciar esa frase pero si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo no creía que ese secreto permanente oculto por mucho tiempo.

-¿¡What!? - exclamó su tripulación.

-Pero esa leyenda es más un cuento para niños que otra cosa.- objeto Hiroto, algo sorprendido de que Morinaga sea capaz de burlarse así de alguien, su líder no parecía ser ese tipo de persona.

-¿Qué mierda estás pensando? -Pregunto Isogai, incapaz de leer a Morinaga.

-¿Por qué harías algo así Morinaga? - pregunto Kanako.

Era una mentira piadosa.

Para Momotaro era la única forma que se le ocurrió para acercarse a ese ogro.

No tenía malas intenciones.

Se dijo que solo quería conocerlo mejor.

Las preguntas quedaron en el aire y Morinaga solo les pidieron que confiaran en él.

Aun bajo la mirada de reproche de Isogai.

Los ojos curiosos de Kanako.

Y el desconcierto plasmado por todo el rostro de Hiroto.

  
  
  


-Sou no quiero que te vayas- Un ogro más cerca del estereotipo de criatura que era intentaba sin éxito colgarse de Souichi.

-¡No me toques! - lo apartó de un codazo cuando este abrió los brazos para envolverlo en un abrazo. -¡Y ya te dije que no me llames así! - Souichi parecía levemente horrorizado e incómodo por los afectos recibidos de ese ogro. Aquel detalle no pasó desapercibido por Morinaga.

-No hagas nada imprudente, ¡Escuchaste! No tengo ni la menor idea de cuándo volveré- le dijo autoritariamente al sujeto que lo seguía.

-Aun no entiendo muy bien porque te vas. Los hermanos no…

-¡Callate! Te dije que es mi problema, ¿No? Encontraré la forma de arreglarmelas.

-Pero nunca ha dejado la ..

Souichi le dio un golpe con su puño en la cabeza.

No sorprende a la tripulación de Momotaro, eran conscientes de que los ogros eran criaturas violentas.

-Au, eso duele- 

-Es porque te dije que te callaras pero no escuchaste.

Souichi ni siquiera se despidió de él.

Y Morinaga solo podía ser optimista con saber en un futuro quién era ese ogro.

Souichi camino hacia ellos, más precisamente hacia Morinaga y le tendió su mano, con intención de estrecharla con él.

Morinaga tardó un par de segundos en responder, no esperaba eso.

-Estaré a tu cuidado por lo que dure este viaje. Me llamo Souichi por cierto- dijo Souichi.

-Bien, te presentaré al grupo.

El grupo solo podía mirar y esperar a ver cómo se desenvolvió esta extraña idea de Momotaro. 


	4. Chapter 4

El grupo se mantuvo en silencio con algunas palabras al aire, mientras caminaban con Souichi.

Pero después de casi tres horas, el silencio desapareció y se sembraron las preguntas. 

La noche los alcanzó antes de que pudieran salir del desierto. Por lo tanto decidieron armar una fogata ,con algunas piedras que encontraron, y acampar ahí.

“Esta es mi oportunidad”, pensó Morinaga.

En medio de la noche la pregunta más esperada se filtró pero aun si la interrogante hubiera sido señalada con flechas rojas Souichi no hubiera podido captar las señales.

Él era así. Desconfiado e ingenuo a la vez.

Souichi no tenía planeado contarles, mayor era su ingenuidad al grado de que ni siquiera se le cruzó por la cabeza que los amigos de ese tipo tendrían algún tipo de curiosidad por él. 

-Estoy buscando a mi hermano menor.

No tenía planeado contarles más. 

La respuesta quedó perdida en medio de otras preguntas. 

El que más hablaba era Hiroto. La que más reía era Kanako y los que más discutían eran Isogai y Morinaga.

Souichi en algún momento se recostó y miró el cielo, mientras los demás hablaban. 

No siempre tenía la oportunidad de aprovechar ese paisaje y si era sincero consigo mismo estaba emocionado de ver qué más podía encontrar una vez que saliera del desierto. 

En algún momento de la noche el tipo llamado Momotaro se tendió a su lado pero manteniendo cierta distancia. 

-¿Nunca habías visto las estrellas?

\- Si las vi, pero no es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado.- dijo apartar la mirada del cielo..

-Sabes, me estaba preguntado.. ¿Es la primera vez que te apartas tanto de tu cueva?

-No es mi cueva- dijo Souichi sin darse cuenta, distraído, mirando las estrellas.- Y podría decirse que sí.

-¿No es tu cueva?- repitió Momotaro, pensando que Souichi no se había explicado bien.

Fue entonces cuando el ogro se dio cuenta de su error e intentó pensar algo rápido.

-No es mía.. fue descubierta por mis antepasados- Eso parecía ser una respuesta decente.

-Ah- pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Souichi se le adelantó.

-¡Buenas noches!

Morinaga se acercó a Hiroto que había visto su intento de conversación.

-No entiendo por qué intentas en primer lugar.. 

-Solo es difícil de conocer.

-Uh, no solo eso.

-Tiene carácter-Morinaga se encogió de hombros.

-Parece bastante reservado y amargado, yo no diría que eso es …

-Hiroto-Morinaga sonrió forzadamente y cambio de tema- ¿En serio crees en la leyenda que lleva mi nombre?

-¿No lo hacen todos? Es más como un cuento para niños que nos contaron desde que tenemos uso de razón, es como una tradición.

-Yo se eso y no contradigo la leyenda, es solo que creo que no soy el indicado.

Era la primera vez que Morinaga se lo contaba a alguien y no podía imaginar contárselo a alguien que no sea Hiroto.

-Eso es contradecir la leyenda.

-Tu sabes a lo que me refiero, creo que cometieron un error al dar por hecho que soy el hombre de la leyenda… porque al verlo...no tengo ganas de matarlo.

Hiroto no le respondió.

Y eso sólo aumentó la ansiedad y la inseguridad de Morinaga.

-Aunque mate ogros en todo el viaje hasta aquí, no estaba conforme. No me veo haciendo esto toda mi vida.

-Así que no es solo por el.- Fue lo único que respondió Hiroto.

Morinaga sabía que solo quería desahogarse. Incluso el pensamiento de que aceptó todo esto de la leyenda solo por complacer a los padres que lo acogieron, cruzó su mente.

-Creo que solo me di cuenta de algo que me estaba dando vueltas la cabeza hace tiempo.

-Escuchaste lo que dijo en la fogata, no se tu pero me sentí mal por él y por cómo lograste manipular la información que le diste.

-...

-Deberías decirle la verdad, no estamos muy lejos de su cueva, si continuas con esto..- negó con la cabeza- No veo cómo terminará.

Morinaga se sentó de golpe.

-Hiroto, baja la voz- susurro.

Mientras volteaba la cabeza hacia donde dormía Souichi.

-Todo esto..ni siquiera lo conoces..

Morinaga cerró los ojos.

"Pero quiero hacerlo, ¿Eso no es suficiente?", pensó.

Al parecer no lo era. 

¿Acaso está bien empezar alguna clase de relación así?

Pero con ese sujeto Morinaga no veía otra forma de estar relacionado con él.

Y así pasaron varios días, Morinaga estaba evitando ir a los pueblos.

En ocasiones cuando si o si tenía que recurrir a uno porque necesitaba comprar provisiones, se las ingeniaba para que Souichi no vaya con él.

O mandaba a Isogai o a Hiroto.

Con el paso de los días, Hiroto descubrió que ser prejuicioso era un pecado del que todos eran culpables. 

Kanako fue la primera, aparte de Morinaga, de hablar con el ogro más de lo normalmente necesario.

Regularmente eran Souichi y Momotaro los que peleaban cuando algunos ladrones los asaltaban durante el viaje. 

Si Hiroto era sincero, tenía que admitir que le sorprendió que el ogro no sugiriera comerlos. 

-¡Morinaga! Hey, ¿Estás bien?- Grito Souichi

-Si.. - Morinaga había tenido la mala suerte de que apenas empezara la pelea, lo golpearan con una bolsa llena de piedras. Souichi la rompió cuando los capturó. 

-¡Bastardos! ¿Cuál es su problema?

Los asaltantes estaban vestidos con ropas que indicaban que pertenecían a alguna tribu.

Souichi pateó a uno en la boca del estómago y lo hizo caer. 

-¡Hermano!- grito el otro.

-¡Espera, no lo mates!- El cómplice se arrojó arriba del criminal, para evitar posibles patadas del ogro, que Souichi había logrado reducir. 

-Pero si no son más que un par de críos..- Sopeso Souichi.-No voy a matarlo pero tienen que explicarme que demonios hacen atacandonos.

-¡Tenemos hambre!- dijo agachando la cabeza- ¡Lo siento mucho!

Souichi los dejó ir y les dio una parte de nuestra comida.

Cuando Isogai reclamó, Morinaga y Souichi intentaron convencerlo de que la comida no era un tema de preocupación.

Era extraño que el ogro no se mostrará tacaño con el condumio. Dado el historial de los ogros.

El faisan no fue consciente de cuánto era el aprecio que Morinaga y Kanako le tenían al ogro, y la curiosidad que el individuo parecía recibir de Isogai, hasta que después de casi un mes el ogro enfermo. 

Y si Hiroto tenía leves sospechas, solo se agravaron más.

Hiroto pensó que era su imaginación jugando una mala pasada.

Pero la imagen de Momotaro cuidando a un ogro no se desvanecía.

Eso era demasiado desconcertante.

¿Podría ser?

El héroe de la leyenda Momotaro, estaba cuidando un ogro. Una criatura que estaba destinado a derrotar.

No era simple preocupación para un compañero.

No besas en la frente de esa forma a un desconocido.

Esto contradecía completamente la leyenda.

Entonces algo debía estar mal, porque era imposible.

Pero mirándolos con un poco de atención el asunto no parecía ser correspondido.

Como resultado tal vez la leyenda no estaba completamente errada.

Hiroto quería ignorar el hecho pero todo parece indicar que solo era un capricho de Morinaga.

¿Qué había de malo en ser un héroe? 

¿En verdad era solo un capricho como le dijo Isogai ?

  
  


Morinaga veía encantado como Sempai se bañaba no era que lo espiara, solo se había encontrado con él por casualidad en el río.

Y al parecer Souichi estaba acostumbrado a la desnudes.

Claro Souichi no era una chica..

Era normal entre hombres y hombres bestias convivir así.

Pero para Morinaga era imposible verlo bajo una luz diferente que no fuera la del amor.

Y el interés que sintió en un principio no se podía comparar al cariño que desarrollaba en los transcursos de los días que pasaba en compañía de ese sujeto.

Solo aumentaba mas y mas y Morinaga no sabía con certeza cuándo tendría suficiente. El era feliz simplemente conviviendo con el. 

Derrotando criaturas.. mientras buscaban a su hermano.

Viajando por los pueblos...

Respondiendo las dudas que le surgieran a Souichi, averiguando entre los dos cuando Morinaga no sabía algo.

Él era feliz con eso.

Pero un dia...

-Momotaro -llamó Isogai.

Kanako estaba con Souichi, fueron a recoger bayas y algunas frutas para merendar.

Morinaga fue hacia donde estaban sentados Hiroto e Isogai.

Era algo sospechoso que no lo llamaran con su nombre real.

-¿Qué pasa?

Isogai fue tan directo como siempre.

-Me estaba preguntando..¿Qué parte nos corresponde a nosotros luego de encontrar el tesoro?

Porque a menos que me equivoque le has dicho a Souchi su parte.

Morinaga miró a Hiroto y este decidió que esa piedra que estaba a su lado era lo más interesante que podía ver en ese momento.

-No tengo intención de faltar a mi palabra, será como te dije el deseo que te corresponde.

\- aah si, pero veras.. He hablado con los habitantes de estas tierras y tienen otras versiones.

-Las desconozco.

-Yo se eso, pero y en caso de que no sea como tu lo planteaste quiero saber que vas a ser.

-...

-Tengo una idea, ¿Por que no te vas con él?. Ya estamos cerca de encontrar el tesoro. Nos las arreglaremos sin ustedes.. a este paso solo seremos una carga si nos mantenemos juntos. 

Morinaga no sabía si había una trampa en aquella declaración.

Pero no estaría sorprendido si lo hubiera.

Sin embargo él sabía que no podía hacer eso, porque le había prometido algo a Souichi.

-No, está bien como estamos..

Isogai solo lo miro. El tenía sus razones para que Momotaro no desperdiciara el deseo del dragón. 

  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Unos días antes de que el ogro enfermara…

-¡Oye, Morinaga!- lo llamó el ogro. El joven destinado a la leyenda no supo acordarse cuando el ogro de cabello largo dejó de nombrarlo Momotaro pero no tenía ninguna queja al respecto, todo lo contrario.

-Si, Souichi- dijo mientras se daba vuelta y caminaba para encontrarse con el. Morinaga estaba, hace algunos minutos, intentando descifrar el mapa para llegar al siguiente pueblo.

-¿Qué es esto? -pregunto, levantando un libro cubierto de tierra.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?

-Lo encontré tirado en el bosque, ¿Qué es?- dijo impacientemente, sin entender porque Morinaga no le daba una respuesta rápida.

-Es un libro.

Souchi continuó mirándolo, esperando una respuesta.

Morinaga por fin captó. El ogro nunca había visto algo así en su vida.

Se pregunto como seria la mejor forma de explicárselo.

-Es un cuaderno donde la gente escribe sus ideas, donde guardan cosas que quieren recordar-

Morinaga enfrente de Souichi, extendió la mano esperando recibir el libro.

  
  


La idea de enfermar al ogro fue propuesta por Isogai. Pero si Hiroto tenía que ser justo, fue planteada como un chiste en primer lugar, como un qué pasaría si…

Podría decirse que fue pura curiosidad.

Apenas llegaron al pueblo de enanos, Isogai logró alejarse del grupo con alguna excusa mediocre de la que nadie tuvo la más mínima sospecha.

El faisan pudo darse una idea de porque pasaban por un pueblo como este, este pueblo entraba en la categoría de “ exóticos”. Estaban alejados de la urbe y no estaban en contacto con otros pueblos. Por lo tanto, no eran atacados por ogros. La gente de este lugar ,que había elegido Momotaro como parte de la ruta de su viaje, no iba a sorprenderse por el acompañante de su grupo. Se preguntó no por primera vez porque Momotaro se tomaba tantas molestias por un ogro. Incluso si Souichi era ignorante de cómo funcionaba el mundo, no era como si Morinaga pudiera mantenerlo nesciente por toda su vida. Tarde o temprano era obvio que las verdades hundirán al supuesto héroe. Hiroto se lo dijo pero no fue escuchado.

Cuando el cariño que Morinaga parecía tenerle al ogro fue captado por Isogai, Hiroto se sorprendió al ver que el perro no lo había sospechado en lo más mínimo.

-Es imposible- dijo

Hiroto no iba a iluminarlo pero..

-Pero de ser ese el caso..sería interesante que fuera verdad- Con eso el perro dio como terminada la conversación.

Por eso cuando apareció después de un rato, Hiroto tuvo leves sospechas pero no dijo nada.

Incluso cuando el ogro se enfermo un par de días después.

Hiroto no dijo nada.

Pero sus dudas fueron resueltas, sin embargo no sólo las de él.

Isogai fue consciente, él lo vio en primera línea. 

El viaje se suspendió.

Morinaga camino de un lado a otro para encontrar una solución.

El ogro afirmaba que estaba bien aunque no podía permanecer de pie por mucho tiempo. 

No fue algo mal intencionado,se dijo Isogai. Era imposible que un ogro muriera por una posición en mal estado, incluso si era una especialmente para ogros. De ser ese el caso, hace años que los campesinos hubieran acudido a las brujas para librarse de los monstruos con cuernos. 

Habían pedido posada en un granero porque eran demasiado grandes para una casa normal. 

Y aunque Morinaga lo atendía con demasiado esmero.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Dijo el supuesto héroe, mientras ponía su mano en la frente de ese monstruo.

-Estoy bien-volteo la cabeza, buscando alejarse de la mano cuidadora de Morinaga.

-Hablo en serio- dijo con paciencia.- No puedes continuar el viaje así.

El ogro descansaba en una montaña de paja y Morinaga estaba arrodillado a su lado.

Isogai sintió por un breve momento que era una escena que no debería estar viendo. 

-Isogai hazme un favor y quedate con el, voy a hablar con la dueña del granero para pedirle si nos deja quedarnos algunos días más.

-¡¿Que?! No podemos quedarnos más días.. ya nos hemos retrasado bastante.- Isogai tenía intenciones de probar a Morinaga.

Sin embargo fue consciente por accidente como sus palabras afectaron a Souichi, que intentó pararse, antes de que Morinaga colocara una mano en su pecho y lo obligara a quedarse donde estaba. Souichi obedeció pero empujó el brazo de Morinaga.

-El tesoro no se irá a ningún lado.

“Alguien puede encontrarlo mientras hablamos”, pensó en responderle Isogai.

Pero cuando Morinaga pronuncio esa última oración no era a Isogai a quien miraba.

No le hablaba a él. 

  
  


Con el tiempo, el ogro mejoró y continuaron su viaje.

Pero Isogai fue consciente de algo nuevo.

Aun a pesar de la atención que Souichi recibió de Morinaga, Isogai no sabía la razón pero los sentimientos del héroe no parecían ser correspondidos.

-Souichi-

-¿Que?-

-Me alegra que estes mejor-

Souichi sin saber que responder, seguramente, solo asintió y siguió caminando.

No, no de la forma que el héroe quería.

-Souichi, ¿Quieres?- El supuesto héroe se acercó al ogro de cabellos largos, extendiendo la palma de su mano.

\- ¿Qué es?- dijo mientras olfateaba la mano de Morinaga.

-Son fresas, son muy dulces- terminó de hablar, mientras acercaba una a la boca de ogro.

-Ahg, No, odio las cosas dulces- dijo, rechazandolo.

Eran esta clase de cosas comunes y que probablemente hubieran pasado desapercibidas, de no ser porque uno era un héroe de una leyenda y otro un villano de la misma, las que delataban los sentimientos unilaterales.

A veces Isogai pensaba que estaba exagerando pero incluso cuando dejaba de pensar en eso, no podía. Porque Morinaga repetía estas acciones todos los días. No las mismas pero las situaciones tenían la misma esencia. El idiota, no se molestaba en ocultarlo, siempre andaba atras de Souichi.

Tenía que admitir a sí mismo que era divertido de ver.

Pero dado las recientes circunstancias era una distracción un poco peligrosa. 

Como si fuera algo predestinado, a Isogai le llegó una idea.

Después de todo, él tenía una razón para que Morinaga no desperdiciara el deseo del dragón. La razón por la que había aceptado unirse a este grupo en su viaje.

El poder del dragón permitía conceder cualquier deseo, no tenía límites según lo que averiguo. Era una leyenda tan antigua y que prometía tanto poder que esas fueron la causa de que las personas dejaran de creer en ella. Ciertamente no ayudaba que el tesoro estaba escondido y alejado, en las profundidades de las montañas, alejado de la civilización. Protegido quizás de los ambiciosos sin límites o escrúpulos. 

Su motivo era cambiar la historia que conocían. 


	6. Chapter 6

Para Kanako estaba claro, Morinaga estaba enamorado de Souichi.

Ella confirmó sus dudas cuando vio al héroe besar en la frente al ogro, cuando este estaba durmiendo después de que su fiebre bajara.

En ese granero, ocultos de todo el mundo que los rodeaba. Excepto de los ojos curiosos de ella y Hiroto, aunque fue un accidente que ellos presenciaron ese momento.

Así que después de que retomaran el viaje, le pidió a Souichi que la acompañara

a recoger bayas y frutos para comer.

Kanako estaba decidida a averiguar los sentimientos del ogro con respecto a Morinaga.

-Souichi-dijo mientras caminaban, ya alejados por una buena distancia de sus compañeros.

Ella no necesito voltearse para imaginarse el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Souichi.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? -dijo Kanako.

-Si-contesto el.

-Que bien, nos diste un gran susto cuando te enfermaste.

\- Si..

\- ¡Mira un árbol de mandarinas!

\- ¿Como te diste cuenta?- pregunto Souichi con curiosidad.

Kanako trepo tan rápido como pudo.

\- Prepara el canasto, tu las atrapas, ¿Bien?

Souichi solo asintió.

\- Es fácil para mi darme cuenta, solía salir a recolectar con mi familia.

Para el ogro le resultaba fácil hablar con Kanako la mayoría del tiempo, pero al parecer hoy no era uno de esos días. Antes de que Souichi pudiera responder algo, Kanako hablo.

\- ¿Y que tal las cosas con Morinaga?

Un día antes de que el ogro enfermara..

Una bruja con el pelo tan negro como la noche lo resibio.

-Otra vez por aquí, Isogai- lo saludo.

-Si fueras una bruja decente no te sorprenderias..

La bruja hizo un sonido de disgusto.

-¿A qué debo tu visita?-

-¿Que? ¿No lo sabes? Pensé que las brujas tenían un gran sentido de intuición- hablo sin molestarse en ocultar su sarcasmo.- Como sea, vengo por una posición de amor.

-¿Quién es la afortunada?

-No es para mi, es mejor que la hagas para un ogro.

-Debe ser una broma..

La cara de Isogai se torno seria indicando sus oscuras intenciones.

-Si es así, no puedo hacerla de la nada, necesito su sangre.

"¿Cómo se supone que voy a sacarle sangre a ese tipo?"

Isogai dudó y decidió simplificar su petición.

-No importa si no es duradero.. con que sirva unos cuantos días, es suficiente-

-No se que estas planeando pero…-

-Ahórrate las advertencias, Reiko, solo dime cuanto me costara-

Ella no respondió por unos segundos, pensativa.

-Porque se trata de una criatura rara usualmente te cobraría caro pero al ser los ogros tan poco comunes hoy en día.. te lo puedo dar gratis a cambio de una condición.

Isogai no respondió, la confusión inundo su rostro, intentando imaginar qué podría pedirle aquella extraña mujer.

-Si me traes al ogro después de lo que sea que hagas con el.

Isogai se encontraba caminando por el bosque de regreso a su campamento.

Estaba acompañado por dos pociones.

De vuelta en el presente.

-No, está bien como estamos..

Isogai solo lo miro. El tenía sus razones para que Momotaro no desperdiciara el deseo del dragón.

-El esta aqui para encontrar a su hermano,¿No?

Morinaga no sabia a donde iba con eso.

\- Entonces, si lo encontramos se ira.

Era una conclusión tan simple que Morinaga no fue consiente de ella. Sin embargo desde la perspectiva de otro era demasiado obvio.

-No te entiendo Morinaga -dijo Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro -¿Porque harías esto gratis? Ni siquiera lo conoces.

Morinaga tubo que tragarse lo que sea que estaba a punto de responder.

Porque en ese momento Kanako llego corriendo y gritando por ellos.

Bueno en realidad el de Morinaga.

-¡Morinaga, Morinaga, se lo llevaron, se llevaron a Souichi!. Estábamos recogiendo mandarinas de un árbol y aparecieron de la nada. Ni siquiera Souichi pudo escucharlos y .. - Estaba mas que alterada, dijo todo eso tan rápido que Isogai casi no la pudo entender, e inconscientemente Isogai recordó que probablemente era porque unos cazadores habían matado a su familia.

Morinaga probablemente no tubo problemas en entenderla porque salio corriendo con ella de una brazo pidiéndole que le indique por donde era.

Hiroto también salio disparado en su ayuda.

El perro humano fue el ultimo en llegar al supuesto lugar.

Pero incluso si hubiera sido del primero, como lo fue Morinaga, ya era demasiado tarde.

Souichi hubiera preferido que no le sacaran la bolsa, de lo que según podía captar el olor era de papas, porque prefería mil veces la ignorancia que presentaba junto con toda la ansiedad que conlleva estar privado de tus sentidos, preferiría eso a lo que presenciaba.

Estaba en un cuarto oscuro con muchas cosas que la débil luz apenas podía alumbrar. Las cosas que estaban en las esquinas quedaban cubiertas por la oscuridad sin esperanza para que Souichi las pueda captar.

Los hombres solo lo dejaron allí y Souichi se pregunto no por primera vez por que había pasado todo esto.

“Tal vez me confundieron con algún ogro”

Pero el pensamiento no le cerraba del todo. ¿Que clase de problemas tendría su gente con esos campesinos?

Tal vez u ogro de mala vida, había robado algo.

“Un ogro que sea parecido a mi”

Pero el sabia que incluso entre los ogros su apariencia no era algo común. El resaltaba, se lo había dicho mas veces de las que le hubiera gustado escuchar. Y nunca pudo adivinar si se lo decían en el buen o mal sentido. Con los años dejaron de decírselo en su comunidad.

El siendo el tipo de persona que era, nunca le dio muchas vueltas al asunto.

Sus manos estaban atadas y también sus tobillos. No intento morderlas con sus colmillos para liberarse, el dolor en sus extremidades le indicaban que estaba atado con un material que desconocía pero que le causaba mas dolor si forcejeaba.

Si el no hubiera sido ignorante respecto al mundo, hubiera sabido que era alambre.


End file.
